Jameak Urthadar
A young battlemage who has revealed little of his background to his friends, Jameak of House Urthadar is viewed as an extremist by his cohorts in Lothlonde. His beliefs regarding the 'humanity' of the other creations of Morrighan caused consternation amongst the leadership of the church and caused them to cast him from the city. Jameak now lives the life of a wanderer, helping the folk that he can regardless of their origin and combating evil wherever it may arise. Background Born into the family of the Head of House Urthadar approximately 30 years ago, Jameak was the first child in that family and was afforded all the luxuries that came with that distinction. Not only that, but he was also trained in the specialities of House Urthadar, the combination of light magic and swordmanship which was performed by Battlemagi. Indeed House Urthadar is the primary practitioner of this art and as a result their house members perform much of the security for the priests and higher-ups in Lothlonde itself. As a young person Jameak was trained by both his father and several other practitioners. He showed a better than average acumen for the combined arts and at the age of 22 graduated from the small but high quality school for Battlemagi that House Urthadar runs, graduating at the Master's level. He immediately went into the Church's security forces. It was there that he ran into the racist hyperbole put out by the priests and their superior clergy. Now Jameak had encountered some of this before in his forming years but had been largely closeted by his teachers, as if they had wanted him to have nothing to do with this ideology. Instead they had thrown him into his studies, leaving little to no time for Jameak to get indoctrinated into this mindset. Thanks to having little contact with this frame of mind, Jameak was already set in his ways. He had been allowed to develop a more tolerant set of views. Indeed, his training had encouraged him not to underestimate an opponent he might encounter. That idea had been planted firmly in his mind, and permitted to expand into far more dangerous thoughts. With his induction into the security forces, the two mindsets soon clashed, first in private discussions with fellow security personnel and leading to full public arguments with priests. This could not be tolerated in the eyes of the church and Jameak was cast out of the city and exiled to the Lothlonde hinterlands. For a few years he wandered them, helping the people where he was able, often sleeping under the stars with his horse Traveller that was given to him by one village. It was during one of his wanderings that he encountered then-Demon Lord Levy's party and after a short duel with the half-demon monarch that rocked his world, he traveled to Makai, the capital of her land of Abaddon. He was not there longer than a few days, quickly growing disenchanted with the demon realm. Especially after he heard of the land of Razgriz, which was then in the middle of a stagnant civil war. Razgriz was named for it's ancient Demon Lord Queen, a demon who believed that all folk were equal. After travelling to Razgriz, he would meet that very same Queen, who had been forced into human form by one of her peers, Levy's father Abbadon. He would take a position in her court and assist her in ending the civil war. One year later, he begins an adventure that will take him to the ends of the earth with new friends and acquaintances. What shall happen to our valiant Battlemage? Stick around and find out! Personality Jameak is an oddity amongst Lothlondian born mages. He is an idealist, believing in the equality of all creatures under heaven. His fellows in Lothlonde hate him for these 'extremist' views. As does every other person, be they human, demon or something else, who subscribes to their own brand of racism. This does not mean he doesn't believe in good and evil. He very much does and he will fight evil wherever it arises. He is also an academic thanks to his studies and is a budding philosopher. He is happy to engage in honest debate or discussion when there is opprtunity to. Abilities As a Battlemage, Jameak is trained in the arts of light magic and single-handed sword combat. This means he wields a magic staff for spellcasting and an arming sword for melee combat. He uses both of these in concert with each other to great effectiveness. He is also a potions expert, having been taught the art as another piece of his overall training. Indeed, he is good enough to hold the title of Potions Master in Razgriz's court. Navigation Category:Humans